


Tea Is Better Than Coffee

by TheAlbinoCutie



Category: Villainous (Cartoon)
Genre: Fluff, Light-Hearted, M/M, Paperhat - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-06
Updated: 2017-07-06
Packaged: 2018-11-28 12:56:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,797
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11418429
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheAlbinoCutie/pseuds/TheAlbinoCutie
Summary: Flug is a known coffee addict and strives on it to make it through his deadlines, but what happens when Black takes notice and instead tries to get Flug to drink tea?





	Tea Is Better Than Coffee

A pitiful day as always.

Dr. Flug today was rather busy, being forced to meet a deadline that was far too soon for comfort and having to deal with distractions and damage from Dementia. It was not going well for the poor man, especially when he’s been awake for 4 days straight and has only coffee the entire time. He didn’t have enough time to eat and he hasn't showered either, only ever leaving to use the bathroom before rushing back to his work.

A sigh left the man. He was starting to feel the weariness dawn on him and drag him down into a state of slow, unfocused movements.

Grumbling a bit to himself, he put down the prototype he was working on. A portal device. He was so far succeeding in his goal but the lack of material had forced him to take a pause and reformulate his planning. The idea of being able to portal was fascinating to him, he at the start was very enthusiastic about working on it as it was a personal project. Once Black hat caught on to how Flug not only was happy about building it but it was highly marketable, he set up a deadline for Flug instantly and crushed Flug’s dreams of keeping it as simple a nice part time device to toy with.

Flug sits up from his uncomfortable office chair and he walked across the lab to the section where he stored all his small meals and drinks. Flug knew this pattern more than he would have liked. Grab the coffee, set it into the machine, set his mug into place and watch as it slowly fills up with the warm, chestnut brown liquid. A yawn escaped him as he waited, lifting a hand under his bag to scratch at his head a bit. His hair was awfully messy and greasy from the lack of care to it, an annoyed groan left from that small fact.

A short dinging song came from the machine to signalize it was done. With a deep, relieved sigh Flug picked up the mug and picked up a straw from a nearby container full of them. He inhaled the bitter smell of the freshly made coffee, a soothing hum in reply to it. Though he’s made billions of coffees beforehand, he could never get sick of the smell of it. It was just as soothing as his paper bag to him, helped him to calm down. He then put the straw in the mug and lifted the mug up, putting the straw under the bag and taking a sip of the rich caffeine. The familiar taste of the rich liquid helped his nerves calm down, slumping a bit to take in the pleasing scent and taste of the drink. Pulling the mug away a bit, Flug hummed at the warm feeling from drinking the coffee and he turns to head towards his desk. However, he instead collided with a tall and dark figure, Flug recoiled and held his drink with two hands as to not spill it. Looking up confirmed his nervousness to see none other than Black Hat, glaring down at him with a deadly stare.

“What do you think you’re doing?” A low rumble came from Black, staring down at the pitiful man before him as he flinched and shook in fear.

Yelping, Flug tensed at seeing his boss here. He then rushed to find an explanation. “I-I was grabbing another cup of c-coffee sir, I-I can’t concentrate!”

The only thing in reply was Black’s eye narrowing, threatening the man below him with the poor excuse. However, he decided to let it slip by as he backed away and strolled far too perfectly over to the table where the prototype was sitting on. “Tell me doctor, how is the device coming along?”

Flug sighed in relief to Black backing out from his personal space and he hesitantly made his way over to the table Black quickly found himself in front of. Eventually getting to the table, Flug planted the mug down onto the table safely and he picked up the portal gun.

“S-so far everything is coming along to plan, however, I need to reinforce the gun for impact from reckless uses of the holder and then to test it to see how it’ll act towards going through some of its own portals. A-and I’ll also need to build a stronger power source so the portals will stay in place longer than a minute...” Flug eventually came to an end, looking up at Black in slight hope of him approving his fast research and working.

A sharp smirk came from Black from the information presented to him, he had his hands neatly held behind him. With a short rumble of laughter, he held a hand out and gripped Flug’s shoulder, softly compared to his usual manner of handling him.

“Finally, you’re actually doing something right for once! Keep this up and you might earn yourself half a day off~” Black purred out the last part all too close to Flug, earning Black a hitch in breath from him. But then he quickly stood back in his usual formal pose like nothing ever happened and made a content hum. “Remember Flug, it’s due in 2 days. 4 pm sharp. Otherwise, it’ll be missed and you’ll have the device and all of its plans destroyed.” And with that, Black vanished in a blink without any trace of ever being here.

Flug made a shaky sigh as he slowly relaxed. Black Hat terrified him at times from his rather harsh attitude towards him, but couldn’t help but be drawn to him.

Black Hat is, hands down, the evilest person Flug has ever meet and will have ever met. His cunning yet stuck up attitude along with his absolute lust for domination and being rich makes him a rather appealing person to be with. Though Flug has zero clue what Black is, concluding he is an eldritch being, he is always fascinated and dare he says allured by his boss’s attire and looks every day.

Flug wouldn’t dare say it was a crush, that’s fucking absurd and everyone in their right minds knew that.

Flug shakes off the feeling of paranoia and sits down in his uncomfortable chair, grabbing his somewhat above lukewarm coffee and sips from it again. He then turns to the device with a groan, he stretches with a high-pitched whine before he instantly goes into his comatose state of concentrating solely on his work.

‘I hope I can finish this in time…’ Flug thought to himself.

\--------

Exactly 5 am the next day, Flug was still working on the portal gun and hasn’t even taken a decent enough break. He kept on fighting off his tired state by consuming more caffeine and working through the chill night. But now, the eldritch had come by and with a flick of his fingers had inserted a shit-ton of expensive tea over on the table neatly beside the now vanished coffee maker. The machine was now replaced with a kettle which looked just as expensive as the tea beside it.

A confused frown came from the doctor as he stared at the demon, watching as he hummed in approval at the sight of the now renewed area.

“Sir…what is this for?”

“I've replaced your shitty caffeine with a more refined beverage obviously. You know how disgusting coffee is Flug? A high intake of coffee can lead to death since the body intake of caffeine for humans is 10 to 13 grams, you have easily reached over that much in 3 hours doctor. Not to mention it can be toxic, especially the cheap crap you buy constantly from the market and it is also linked with insomnia. It also increases your stress level, can interfere with normal drug metabolism and detoxification in the liver and is also commonly known as a drug throughout the entire world. Tea, however, is much healthier if you choose the best kinds that aren’t full of caffeine. Tea fights inflammation, prevent blood vessels from hardening, lower risks of strokes and heart disease, shown to boost brain health and significantly lower risk of age-related declines in memory.”

Black toke a few steps towards Flug, the man by this point just stared and listened to Black on his rambling of the health benefits of tea.

“Not to mention each kind of tea all have their own benefits for various issues. Tea is very elegant and formal, has been for decades and always will be. You shall not drink that dirty water you call ‘energizing’ and start drinking tea this instant! It’s perfect in all sorts of ways and not only that it truly helps you to get into the mood for destruction upon others. Actually…” Black paused, a frown coming upon his face as he looked off and then stared at Flug with a neutral face. “…we should have tea sometime, you and me. In my office. We’ll drink and have a nice chat between the two of us”

Flug simply stared at Black, a bit of confusion and utter surprise.  
Does Black want to have tea with him? God that sounds far too close to asking him out on a date and Flug had so many questions if it was like that. Not to mention he dislikes tea.

“I…umm..” Was the only response Flug could give Black, unsure as to what he should say.

“Come on Flug, it’ll be half an hour of just us having a ‘nice’ talk. I’ll get to listen to you and you get to listen to me. Sounds fair, yes?” Black growled out with a sharp yet impatient smile.

“Y-yes sir, it does...”

“Good, I’ll see you at 5 pm sharp this afternoon Flug. Don’t be late.”  
With a slight tilt of his hat, he left without any trace once again. A long groan left Flug as he rubbed his temple through his mask, worry for this afternoon as he made his way back to his table to continue working on the device.

Well, this afternoon was going to be interesting, to say the least…

\--------

Flug stood outside of Black Hat’s office, his watch saying it was 4:58 pm. He was very nervous but not from fear, from anticipating doing well and actually be able to have a discussion with Black as an equal.

With a gulp, Flug slowly opened the door as soon as it hit 5 pm. The door easily opening up without a sound. Upon entering slightly into the room, he saw Black sitting at his desk, preparing tea. Once Black Hat noticed the appearance of Flug he grinned.

“Come in and take a seat, my dear doctor.”

**Author's Note:**

> This was simply a small idea my partner and I came up with and I wanted to write it out.  
> This is my first fic so please don't be too mean;;
> 
> I'm thinking I might make another chapter if others want me to!
> 
> I hope you enjoyed it!


End file.
